gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Pure Soul
Pure Soul is the twentieth episode in Glee: Something New. It airs on June 26,2012 and is written by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by Arkswipe. The kids let all the emotions out and sing from deep down inside. Audrey and Jonas decide the baby's fate, and Emily and Dustin deal with their confusing feelings. Plot Glee: Something New; Episode 20, ‘Pure Soul’ What you missed last week: Robin reveled that Celia had died from leukemia, so everyone took part in saying goodbye to her by singing about loss and such. Robin was a mess and Dustin kissed Emily…finally, and they kissed again, and it seems that Emily has feelings for Dustin. And that’s what you missed on 'Glee: Something New!' ---- PURE SOUL , was written on the board when the kids entered the choir room that Glee Club meeting. “Everyone, take a seat,” Mr. Schue announced. “I’ve kinda been wanting to take a shot at this assignment for a few weeks,” he said after the kids were seated, “but life takes a hold of things. So now, this week, we’re finally doing it.” Caylex raised his hand. “Mr. Schue, what exactly do you want us to sing about?” “It’s not about what you sing about, it’s how you sing it,” the teacher answered. ---- *Auditorium* Audrey: You have a way of coming Easily to me, And when you take You take the very best of me So I start a fight, 'Cause I need to feel something, And you do what you want 'Cause I'm not what you wanted Oh, what a shame, What a rainy ending given to a perfect day Just walk away, No use defending words that you will never say, And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you, You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray And I stood there loving you and wished them all away And you come away with a great little story Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you Oh, what a shame, What a rainy ending given to a perfect day Just walk away, No use defending words that you will never say, And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you You never did give a damn thing, Honey, But I cried, cried for you And I know you wouldn't have told nobody If I died, died for you, Died for you Oh, what a shame What a rainy ending give to a perfect day Every smile you fake is so condescending Counted all the scars you made Now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you ---- “Dustin,” Emily breathed. “We…w-we need to…talk…” she said. Dustin was in Emily’s room, kissing her neck. “About what?” Dustin asked as he drew away from Emily’s neck. “I’m confused. Are we official?” “Well,'' I'' thought we were…” “Oh gosh, um, okay then.” “I-is everything okay?” Dustin asked. “I think I should tell you something. I just need to get it off my back,” Emily announced. “Okay,” Dustin replied, looking a bit scared, “shoot.” “Well, uh, you remember Carter, right?” “Yeah, we were friends.” “Well, ever s-since me and him became friends, I-I kinda had a crush on him,” Emily confessed. Dustin looked at Emily blankly. “But, you do like me, right?” Dustin asked. “Of course I like you,” Emily replied. She was a bit taken back when Dustin placed his warm lips on hers. “So you’re okay with this?” Emily asked. “As long as I know that you still like me, I’m fine. Plus, I have nothing to worry about,” Dustin replied. Emily let out a sigh of relief. ---- *Choir Room* Jade: You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time But I never thought I'd live to see it break It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet And I can't trust anything now And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't lose you again Something's made your eyes go cold Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted Stood there and watched you walk away From everything we had But I still mean every word I said to you He would try to take away my pain And he just might make me smile But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't see you again Something keeps me holding on to nothing Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted I know, I know, I just know You're not gone You can't be gone, no Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong Won't finish what you started Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't go back, I'm haunted You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time Never ever thought I'd see it break Never thought I'd see it “Great song, Jade, it really does show vulnerability and soul. Good job,” Mr. Schuester praised. Jade smiled and walked to her seat next to Caylex. ---- *Audrey’s House* “Audrey! You can’t just ignore me whenever I bring up the baby!” Jonas yelled at Audrey who was walking past Jonas in her bedroom. “I never ignored you!” Audrey explained, “I just don’t wanna talk about it.” Jonas stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. “Well we need to figure out if we want to keep it or not,” Jonas argued. “We talked about this already! I told you, I can’t keep it,” Audrey told. “No, you told me what you wanted while I just stood there, letting you talk. I want to keep him or her. Think about it. Haven’t you always wanted a kid?” Jonas asked, getting up from Audrey’s bed. “Yes, of course, but I want a kid when I’m older. I want to be married, live in the countryside, get a few dogs, then have kids,” Audrey replied. “You can’t always get what you want,” Jonas retorted. “I know that. I don’t want a lot of things, though. If I keep this baby, my future will be ruined. My dreams…they’ll be smashed. I’ll have to stay home while my friends go out partying,” Audrey said. “I don’t want that. I want to live my life the way I want it.” Jonas looked at Audrey like someone had just killed his puppy, and ran over it again. “So you really hate the baby? Wow…just…wow, Aud,” Jonas said, hurt. “N-no,” Audrey said, realizing what she had told Jonas, “I love our baby. B-but I’m t-too young to keep this baby.” Jonas thought about it. ---- *Choir Room* Jasmine: If I could give you the world, On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Jasmine with New Directions: Hate on me hater Now or later ‘Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Emily: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me Jasmine: Ooh if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions, for the pain and pollution No matter where I live Despite the things I give You will always be this way So go ahead and Jasmine with New Directions: Hate on me hater Now or later ‘Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Emily: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me... Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Emily:' You cannot hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me (Emily: You cannot hate on me) Now or later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Emily: So shall it be) Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for (Emily: So shall it be) You can hate on me... Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby '''New Directions: '''Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me... “Great job, Jasmine, I really liked it,” Mr. Schue announced. “And as this song concludes our homework assignments, I have a song I want you all to sing,” he said, handing out the sheets of music. “Most of you did songs about hate and anger, but soul isn’t just about being angry. Sometimes soul is that little light in the darkness full of hope.” ---- '*Auditorium* New Directions: Ooooo hoooooo hoooooo... Kenny: Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high Nicole: There's a land that I dreamed of Once in a lullaby... (Kenny: lullaby...) Caylex and Jonas: Somewhere over the rainbow Jade: Skies are blue, And the dreams that you dare to dream Really do come true... (Griffin: Come true) Jonas: Oh, someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are Far behind me... New Directions: Where troubles melt like lemon drops High above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me... Oh, somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why, then, oh, why can't I...? (Jade: I...?) THE END Summary The kids let all the emotions out and sing from deep down inside. Audrey and Jonas decide the baby's fate, and Emily and Dustin deal with their confusing feelings. Songs *'Cold As You' by Taylor Swift sung by Audrey *'Haunted' by Taylor Swift sung by Jade *'Hate on Me' by Jill Scott sung by Jasmine *'Over the Rainbow '''from ''The Wizard of Oz sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester ''''Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes